onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:El Chupacabra
One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! Young Piece 17:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Categories If a page can be listed under as many categories as it possibly can, then it should. That way, if someone is looking through the categories, they can see that page listed. There's no reason to not have a page listed under a category if it qualifies. The Pope 17:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) The unwritten rule; the right over to edits others' comments. Forum:Index/Site Problems Well attentions been raised and a argument concerned so best to get everyone involved as much. One-Winged Hawk 22:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Brittish Vs Amercian spelling Forum:Index/Site Problems Title explains itself. One-Winged Hawk 19:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) For template Just a thing, if you remove certain parts of the template such as the PAGENAME and Disambiguation parts, it loses it's ability to properly function.Mugiwara Franky 05:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The For Disambiguation redlink in the template is part of the coding. When the template is used like this like for Billy, it gives a description that there are other characters with the same name and creates a disambiguation link for the name Billy. The Pagename part in the template is also part of the coding. When the template is used like this like for Drake, it gives the description that there is another character with the same name and links to X. Drake.Mugiwara Franky 16:33, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The redlink in the coding kinda allows pages to be instantly linked without the need for the [[]] to be written in.Mugiwara Franky 16:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::The redlink's not that big of a deal since it allows some flexibility with the template. Removing however would require the whole code to be rewritten. As for the number of articles that use the template, there are some that use the disambiguation feature and some that don't. The code would have to be rewritten to accommodate the differences.Mugiwara Franky 17:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Oops I accidentally deleted the Special Template by mistake.Mugiwara Franky 12:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Movie 10 Sush! I don't want to say too much on what I did. Although someone's altered it since... But you know... Oh... How do I explain this. Think about what I'm trying to say what I did here as you read it. I don't think I pulled it off well so you can have a go yourself if you think you have a better way of wording it. But seriously, think about what I'm saying I was trying to do and you'll get why I not saying exactly what I did here. I won't talk out of cryptic clues here in case someone cottons onto what I attempted to do. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 16:54, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I'm just answering as to why I appear to be bending towards Greg's will. I'm not. Its a fun game I'm playing here though. Shame I don't think anyone saw what I was trying to do it seems. The jokes still funny to me though when I think about it. T_T One-Winged Hawk 17:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Hi, I just want to know why some of the pages i created are up for deletion.. did i violate some rules while creating these links and pages? Thanks, Lion D. Drooly..,, Making lots of redirects into candidates of deletion Would it be possible to not put up every less likely redirect as a candidate for deletion. True, they are the least likely for some people to search for but putting all of them as candidates for deletion kinda makes a rather superfluous load.Mugiwara Franky 15:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I'd agree with the old wikipedia (one piece) ones since we never needed those to begin with. One-Winged Hawk 15:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Categories can you please stop undoing all the changes I've made yesterday, and explain me what you want to do. I tried to make a category tree starting from Category:One Piece Wiki and everything is being destroyed. Also we have a discussion with Mugiwara Franky at the moment on that topic so you can give your point of view there. Kdom 14:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe I should have made it from the start, here one can discussed about what is the best solution, I've described what is my logic Kdom 16:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Reference on the Beli page Since it was you who mentioned it could you add a reference on the currency page in which you mention from which chapter the Kuja currency of Gor first appears? And possibly check if it indeed is Gor and not Gol because it can be like you said that its name comes from Gorgon but it could be just as well an abbreviation from Gold.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 16:43, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!Uncanny Ultrabeast 16:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You may want to look at his http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/76.220.42.17 This user removed important content of Monkey D. Luffy. Dekoshu talk 16:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :All I am doing is to inform you that a user like him is removing contents and vandalizing many things. I also should know before that you are not an administrator. Dekoshu talk 15:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I won't explain why I am informing you, and I will inform the other user right now. Dekoshu talk 15:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy mate! Is there any chance for your return to POTC Wiki?--Uskok 14:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Mythbusters... Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh no I was half awake so to speak and thought you did something you weren't suppose to. It was a blunder on my part and I do apologise, I wasn't exactly paying attention. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 15:01, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'll set it up later, better let me know what tabs you want in the meantime. Once set up, all you have to write is on the main page and on the corisponding pages. One-Winged Hawk 16:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean (film series) Please, go here and cast your vote to declare yourself about the future of this article.--Uskok 16:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide (Funimation) Can you take part in discussion regarding deleting/merging this page? Ruxax 10:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. Luffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 13:48, October 10, 2010 (UTC) name Hey did you make your name from the Scooby Doo movie Monster of Mexico. El Chupacabra is a monster in that movie. [[User:Natsu11|'Natsu']]-Talk- 04:51, April 24, 2011 (UTC)